Sakura Sada vs Kiritsugu Emiya
Things get chaotic with Match 11 of Round One of The Outsiders Tournament as a prideful exorcist and an anti-magic contract killer go head to head! It's Sakura Sada (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) vs Kiritsugu Emiya (nominated by ShadowKaras) and it's a clash of magic and guns, plus some more magic :) Shoutout to MP999 and John1Thousand for the amazing thumbnails!! For the tournament's roster, click here!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!! (My friend and fellow Fanon-user John1Thousand is hosting his very own One Minute Melee tournament!! Click here!) The Interlude In a city in the mysterious figure's world The streets were empty. The buildings were empty. The casinos all throughout the city were empty. Simply put, the city was empty. Desolate. Completely void of life. That changed when a blue wormhole popped out just above the road and spilled out a woman, who landed hard on her back. "Oww..." The woman groaned as she stood up, grasping her aching back. With chestnut-hair, a bizarre hat and wide-rimmed glasses, the woman looked, without a doubt, strange. She was Sakura Sada, one of the Twelve Guardians; a group of powerful exorcists. Sakura glanced around and instantly knew she was somewhere else completely. "What the-Where am I?" She asked out loud, or rather shouted out loud. "Well, standing around sightseeing isn't gonna help anything so I better get moving!!" And with that, the exorcist walked away from where she landed. 17 minutes later After some exploring of the city, Sakura eventually found a chapel. She stood in front of it's doors, staring up at the modest building. "Hopefully no Impurities reside here..." Sakura murmured as she gently pushed the doors open and found that it also void of life. Dust hovered in the air as moonlight dimly brightened the shadowy chapel. Sakura walked through the centre pathway leading up to the front stage of the large service room. She stood behind the podium, gazing out into the empty halls of the chapel. "At least I found safe sanctuary..." The exorcist muttered to herself and fixed the pair of glasses that sat upon her face. "Still, where am I?" Her voice echoed all throughout the building of religion. "Was wondering the same thing." A new voice echoed all throughout, catching Sakura off-guard. "Who goes there?" She called out, her eyes travelling from one area of the chapel to another. At the corner of her right eyes, a slim-suited man emerged out of the shadows, smoking a cigar much to Sakura's irritation. "The name's Kiritsugu Emiya. Nice to meet you." The man greeted. Sakura didn't like the man's attitude, even if she just met him for the first time. "I'd like to know your name miss, since it seems like we're both stuck in this city." Kiritsugu told her and Sakura was taken aback from his words. What does he mean by 'we're both stuck here?' Someone must be behind all of this, but just in case... "I am Sakura Sada!", The exorcist loudly began, "Fight me!" Kiritsugu rose an eyebrow. "Why? Why must we fight?" He asked, pressing his finger down on the tip of his cigar to shut off the flame. "Because I don't trust you! What if you're the one that made me appear here in this city?!" Sakura countered back. The Anti-Mage threw away his cigar and sighed, "Fine. But if I win, let's work together yeah?" Sakura nodded. "And if I win, you must tell me what you know about this world!" Kiritsugu brought out his trademark Thompson Contender and smirked. "Well prepare to be disappointed Sakura!" The Melee IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR SKILL!! FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) The Anti-Mage shot his Contender at the exorcist, hoping for a quick incapacitation. Sakura, however, demolished that hope by swinging her scythe and swatting away the bullet. "Shit." Emiya muttered as arrow-shaped beams of light emerged above Sakura and flew right at him. Emiya leapt behind one of the many rows of seating as the light arrows smashed into the stone column he had emerged from, denting and causing cracks to appear on it. Kiritsugu popped up, with a new weapon in hand: A P90 Submachine Gun. A rapid-fire gun in hand, the Anti-Mage contractor opened fire at his opponent. Unfortunately for him, a magical sphere barrier visibly appeared and withheld the bullets. This confirmed what Emiya was thinking. "So you're a magic-user eh?" A blue fireball was Sakura's answer, causing the contractor to dodge to the side as the fireball exploded, incinerating some of the rows of seating. Emiya tossed a grenade then ran after it. (50 seconds) Sakura, as her enemy ran towards her, slashed her scythe in front of her and in the space in between her and Emiya, the space itself seemed to be getting sliced open and Emiya ran right into it. Indeed the space itself was being sliced by Sakura's Dimensional Slicing technique, in which she can slash the very fabric of space itself and can physically harm anything caught in it's range, made evident by the newly created rip marks on the contractor's clothing. The grenade exploded but Sakura's magic barrier held firm and a wall of smoke enveloped outside of it. With no knowledge of where her enemy might be, Sakura lit her free hand on blue fire and hurled several fireballs through the smoke wall. However, Emiya wasn't there anymore and before the exorcist knew, he emerged right behind her and fired an Origin Shot from his Contender, shattering Sakura's magic barrier. She turned around and her face met with Kiritsugu's fist, knocking her back a few feet. She stood her ground, spat out some blood and wiped her mouth of said blood. No verbal response was given, as Sakura simply slashed her scythe and the space in between them seemed extremely hazy. (40 seconds) Sakura hefted her scythe then rushed forward as did Emiya who reloaded his Contender and fired another Origin Shot. However, the bullet stopped to a complete halt as it passed into the hazy space. His eyes widened as his body's movements also completely halted once he entered the hazy space. Sakura's Temporal Slicing had worked! Now the contractor was at her complete mercy! She didn't waste any movements, slashing and kicking at Kiritsugu who moved slightly from each attack. The exorcist opened a blue portal in front of Emiya with a slash of her scythe. She kicked him in and he vanished then another blue portal emerged right behind Sakura and spilled out Emiya, though she this was going to happen and as a result, swung her scythe in a roundhouse motion, knocking her opponent to the ground. (30 seconds) Sakura hopped back and covered herself in a dark fog-like aura. Emiya staggered up, his body and clothing foul with slash marks and bruises, however those wounds soon healed up thanks to his Noble Phantasm: Avalon. Upon seeing the dark fog that obscured his vision of Sakura, Emiya muttered, "Time Alter: Triple Accel.", and quickly brought out some flash grenades which he tossed then ran around the chapel to where he be in the grenades blast zone, right behind, what he assumed, where Sakura would be. His prediction struck true as the flash grenades brightened the chapel enough to dispel the dark fog, revealing it's summoner who had dropped her scythe and was now rubbing her eyes from the bright flash. "Time Alter: Double Accel!" Emiya called out before using his brief speed acceleration to get behind Sakura and place her in a chokehold. Sakura, shocked, elbowed and punched Emiya's side. Though it hurt, it didn't loosen the contractor's grip. Losing oxygen made the exorcist desperate. Desperate enough to set her own hair ablaze with blue flame. With this action burning Emiya's chest to the point that it melted right through his shirt, the contractor broke off from the chokehold and patted away the flames. (20 seconds) Sakura retrieved her scythe and and slashed through space once again, creating new slash marks on Emiya's upper chest though it was quickly patched up by Avalon. Didn't mean it didn't hurt though as Emiya's vision began to narrow. Knowing that any strong attack may knock him unconscious, Emiya whipped out some more flash grenades and threw them at his enemy. Sakura turned around just in time to meet the bright illumination created, blinding her almost to the point of being 100% blind. Through her extremely hazy vision, she saw Kiritsugu running up to her with a fist raised. Though she was no hand-to-hand fighter, Sakura pulled back a punch and threw it, her fist clashing with Emiya's. She heard bone-breaking. Her bones breaking. With her left fist literally useless and limp, Emiya used Time Alter: Square Accel, and punched and kicked Sakura then followed up with a shot from his Contender to the face. He turned his head away from his enemy as he pulled the trigger. (10 seconds) "(sigh). Wasn't intent on doing that, but I had no other choice." Emiya muttered as he approached the doors leading to the outside of the chapel. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the sound of something heavy being picked up. He managed to turn his head to the right a bit before freezing completely in place. The sight of something impossible slammed into his eyes. Just a few feet away, totally fine and unharmed was Sakura. "How?!" Kiritsugu called out, trying his best to move his body even he knew that it was impossible due to him experiencing the exact same technique just moments ago. "Because I'm the best there is!!" Sakura boasted, her chest held high and huffed up, as she slashed her scythe in front of her again. Emiya felt his chest being slashed open several times by the Dimensional Slicing technique. Before he could even restore his wounds via his Noble Phantasm, Emiya felt something from inside him being stolen away. He glanced up and saw Sakura holding a familiar golden sword in her hands. "Impossib-" A blue fire-blast in the shape of the Japanese Kanji was the last thing he'd see before passing into near-deathly unconsciousness. KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview The blue fire-blast sent Kiritsugu flying through the front doors of the chapel and landing right at the feet of a brunette young man who was shocked. Sakura stepped outside, holding her scythe firm and rubbing her throat. "Did you do this?!" The young man asked her, sweating a little. Sakura placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "Of course! Who else could've done such an amazing display of power?!" She boasted. The young man was a bit scared, especially by the scythe that the exorcist held. "Well uh... Could you tell me where we are?" He asked and Sakura was taken aback. Another person also trapped here?! Someone is definitely behind all of this! But just to be sure... Sakura pointed her scythe at the young man, much to his shock. "I do not know where we are! But fight me!" She challenged and the young man scratched his head in confusion. "Why?" He questioned, frowning in concern. "Because I said so!!" Sakura answered and the young man sighed. "You're just as bad as Chie.", the young man said before unveiling two kunais and blue light began surrounding him. A blue card bearing some sort of symbol emerged in a flash of blue light and floated down right in from of him. "Fine. I'll fight!" He confidently smirked and crushed the card, causing the blue light all around him to shine brightly to the point where Sakura had to cover her eyes in order to prevent becoming blind. "Jiraya! It's go time!" In a field of golden wheat A blue wormhole emerged above the field and spilled out a short red-haired woman in Japanese armour. "Angh..." She groaned as she stood up. "You too, have been sent here hm?" A voice called out and the woman looked around. "Wha- Where... Where am I? And who's talking to me?!" The woman was panicking hard. "Relax. It's just me." A man in teal-blue and white clothing stepped from behind a single nearby tree that stood by it's lonesome amidst the the field of golden-brown wheat. "Who are you?! Where am I?!" The woman questioned, bringing out the Naginata that she held on her back. The man rose an eyebrow. "I don't like the way the you're acting right now." He murmured, holding his head down in disappointment. "Well, I don't know who you are! And until you tell me where I am, I'm gonna think you're a threat to me and my family!" She spat back, her panic fading away into anger and boldness. The man sighed in exasperation. "As the man that I am, I'll have no choice to deal with you." He suddenly rose into the air and hovered, his eyes glowing the same colour as his clothing. "Come. Your day of reckoning is at hand." The Result This melee's winner is... Sakura Sada!! (Plays Sakura's Theme, Super Street Fighter IV) A blue portal emerges and Sakura steps out with her chest huffed up high with pride. The Voting Sakura Sada: 15 Votes Kiritsugu Emiya: 15 Votes TIEBREAKER!!!!! Hmm... Tough choice here guys, since I've never watched neither Twin Stars Exorcists nor Fate-Zero. Heck I even had to ask Finnmcmissilecar for Sakura Sada's powers as I was writing the fight since no good website on the internet provided enough reliable information and the fact that the voting polls were tied up once I closed it made choosing the side I favour ALOT harder. While I was able to grasp Kiritsugu Emiya's powers after watching a few fights featuring the Anti-Mage contractor, after reading about Sakura's powers (shoutout to Finnmcmissilecar for providing the much-needed info!,) I made my choice to choose her simply because I found her a lot more interesting than mister Emiya over here. Because this fight was due a day late, I chose not to do DEATH BATTLE style research in order to find out who win in an actual fight to the death. So I chose Sakura because of her more interesting and, in my opinion, more deadly abilities. With that in mind, Sakura Sada advances to Round Two!!! (Also a special shoutout to Finnmcmissilecar for the research on Sakura Sada!) Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:Magic Melee Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music